


Birthed from the Flames

by LittleNightma



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightma/pseuds/LittleNightma
Summary: An unknowing Sister of Sin receives a late night visit by all of the Papas. A night of blissful smut ensues.





	Birthed from the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story sprouted from an ask I received from Tumblr by a lovely anon who wished for me to further expand on a small snippet I gave to another lovely Tumblr. It was essentially going to be just a small one shot but it eventually became too large for Tumblr's character limit so I had to move here to finish it. This is my first published story that is basically just smut so forgive me if there are any errors of any kind. I just wrote this for fun! I hope this has sufficed your thirst, Anon!
> 
> Content/Canon Note: I admit I have indulged myself with this story so the Papas are a bit OOC. I tried to not stray too far from the canon storyline and background I and the community have made for the characters. Additionally, the story itself could be considered OOC because my interpretation of the Papas would not be mating within the same room nor with the same person as they would be extremely feral, however for this story I decided they would stay logical enough to retract any sort of primal power and fighting the competition since the Papas are not in heat themselves. 
> 
> Translations: I used Google Translate for the Italian speech for Two and Three, but of course we all know very well GT is not as accurate as it should be so if the phrases are giving you "wtf" moments, I apologize. 
> 
> "Cara Mia." - My darling  
> "Sei colpito come un gattino!" - You're as smitten as a kitten!  
> "Mettiti in silenzio prima che io ti faccia." - Silence yourself before I do

**~ * ~ Birthed from the Flames ~ * ~**

LittleNightma

 

You just returned to your room, intent on drawing yourself a bath after finally finalizing the studies you had been assigned to by Sister Imperator. Exhausted from the mental exercise your brain endured for a good part of the evening, a hot, relaxing bath sounded most appropriate to rid yourself of this fatigue.

 Unbeknownst to you, you have caught the attention of the Church’s current leader Papa Emeritus the Third and his brother the Second. They both smelled your fertility from the other side of the Abbey, a good way from your location at the Grand Library.

 Curious and aroused, the demonical duo trekked the halls until they found your room, your musky aroma permeating through the lower slit of the pine door.

 “Her nectar smells delectable. Do you think she tastes as sweet as her scent promises?” the Third asked inhaling deeply.

 The Second hummed, a devilish smirk playing on his painted lips. It dipped into a frown when the forms of his father and older brother rounded the corner to greet them.

 You captured the attention of the younger brothers, you as well entrapped the elders who too had a mission to track the source of the scent, to the Second and Third’s dismay.

 “Taking a midnight stroll, fellas?” Three quipped jovially, however, the clipped edge did not go unnoticed by the men.

 “‘Fellas’? How droll.” Nihil responded dryly.

 The youngest wasn’t pleased concerning the thought of sharing a potential lover. The Second was even less enthused.

 “It’s not hard to assume that we all for the same reason. I have no intentions of fighting any of you for what lays behind that door even if it displeases me to share her,” the First nodded his heads towards the door. “But I will not be stopped in getting what I am seeking. If you two wish to belittle one another, go right ahead. I will be not keeping the lady nor myself, waiting.”

 He slipped passed without another word.

 They’d have to get over it for the time being. It was rude to keep a lady waiting after all.

 You did not hear them come in, too occupied with testing the temperature of the bath's water. Satisfied, you undid your ponytail and took off your robes to set them neatly on the countertop. You hummed softly as you walked back into your room, your t-shirt about to be pulled off.

 "Oh my god!" you gasped, startled. You hurried to smooth the wrinkles out of your shirt.

There stood the Church’s entire Papacy whom all resembled a pack of wolves ready to strike down their prey.

  _Jesus Christ, what the hell have you done?_

 Never could they all agree that the simple grey t-shirt and black leggings you wore could look so alluring. Instinctively their talons unsheathed themselves to grow. Sharp and very deadly.

 Their cocks hardened more, growing to beat their talon’s length by centimeters.   

 The Second and Third blocked your front while Nihil took your right and the First took your left, your back facing the wall.

 Predatory. 

You resisted the impulse to flee.

Trapped with nowhere to go, you were left to gather you’ve done something wrong. Staying after you stayed too late at the Library? The way they were staring, alas, did not match those who were on a mission to punish.

Ravenous.

Dislodging the lump that had managed to block your airways, you bowed your head and spoke respectively hoping to mend the breakable silence within the room and fear that threatened to shatter it.

"Good evening, Papas.”

None of them responded. They stared you up and down as if they did not hear a thing, appreciating your body with their mismatched orbs of evergreen and milky white.

Hungry.

Starving

A growl split the silence that surrounded you just as much as their bodies were in that moment. Their robes were close enough to see each intricate design of sewn embroidery.

You weren’t so sure which one of the four growled due to the maze of thoughts and emotions you were battling but each of their painted faces had the same expression; eyes glowing striking bright with possessiveness.  Their chests rose and dropped as they huffed and snarled. Even the eldest Emeritus was managing a full growl with his lungs being in the shape they were.

Filled with fear and to your shame, desire, you tried to move past the First, thinking he’d be more lenient on letting you pass. He did not budge from his spot nor did he respond positively.

He blocked your desired path, hissing at your actions. The others moved forward quickly to prevent any future attempt at a getaway.

One of them brought both hands onto your shoulders sending the message loud and clear: there would be no leaving unless they granted permission.

Whoever had a hold of you, their claws lightly dug light punctures into the soft flesh of your shoulders but not too hard to break the skin.

A warning.

You bit your lip to muffle the moan of pleasure that surged from his touch.

“Cara Mia, I don’t recall any of the present giving you permission to leave, now did we?” the Second’s voice caressed the base of your ear giving you goosebumps.

A shake of your head in a genuine apology. “No, Papa. Please forgive me!”

“Forgiveness is given to those who deserve it. Do you deserve it?” he asked.

A chuckle interrupted your reply. He and the First both simultaneously pressed their bodies against yours earning a soft gasp out of shock. Their hips grounded lightly, their chests pressing you between the two of them, their hot breath covering your face as their jaws slacked with repent desire, wanting you to feel how stimulated they've become.

"My turn." a voice singsonged.

A clawed hand shot between two men to wrap around your arm, swiftly pulling you away from the Second and his older brother. Growls rang behind as you were pushed haphazardly on the bed. You bounced a few inches from the springs of the mattress.

“Oooph!”

Your hair spilled onto the silken pillows. The Emeritus line surrounded you once more, staring hungrily from above. The Third climbed himself on top eagerly. He had you caged, pinned by his slim but strong build. You noticed that his claws had ripped apart his white gloves leaving them in a tangled mess.

A nasty thought; is that how you would be when they took their leave?

His two older brothers appeared disgruntled about being interrupted by the grim lines of a frown forming on their lips.

“Sorry boys, I wanted my turn." He turned to you. "Forgive my brother and the old bastard. They have no manners whatsoever in their fragile state,” he snickered while eyeing them in his peripheral.

Another snarl from the Second vocalizing his disapproval followed by a bearing of their sharp fangs from the others.

“Watch your mouth, Frate.”

“Au contraire,” a smirk from the Third as he slid his hands down your body, his midnight black hair tickling your face with slight wisps. You could smell the shampoo and cologne he wore, mingling together.  “It shall be you watching my mouth.”

Then his lips descended onto yours.

You jumped from the contact. It didn't take long for you to melt like a popsicle against him, moaning as that dangerous tongue of his slipped past your lips to delve around your mouth, molesting the contents it held.

His sharp teeth nipped and bit. Your eyes rolled back, head leaning into the soft mattress while he trailed his sweet kisses and bites down your neck to your shoulder to travel lower and lower.

The thin fabric of your clothes was practically imploring to be manhandled by one of them or honestly at this point, all of them. Not that you would care. As if reading your mind, Papa asked while still caressing your skin with his tongue.

“These clothes are a hindrance, don’t you think, Ghuleh?”

A simple nod of agreement. You didn’t trust your voice.

“Allow me,” the First stepped forward while the Third halted, eyeing his brother with a sneer, but begrudgingly allowing him to take control, sliding- not all the way off you, but near your feet. His body bent like a cat ready to pounce when the opportunity struck, hands and knees splayed ready to pounce you once more when the opportunity struck. Whereas the First held more years, the Third would not win if he were to test the patience and power of the first Papa.

Annoyed, the Second leaned forward in his seat, gripping hard a handful of the Third's luscious hair to yank him back brutally. The Third barked a growl and turned towards his older brother.

"I will not be manhandled like the common mutt, Fratello." he hissed menacingly.

"Then stop acting like one." the Second shot, hand still entwined in the dark locks.

Ignoring his fellow Papa's childishness, The First, being the gentleman that he demonstrated himself to be, presented his hand to you. Shakily you took it and were pulled so you were standing tall on the bed. You were a good foot taller than he from this standpoint. Your balance legs wobbled like jelly. The First took your hands to set them on his shoulders so you could regain control of your limbs.

The First had always been kind to you. His talks about the Dark One were, ironically, extremely enlightening. the chances to converse were, be as they may,  few and far between since he valued his privacy and alone time second that to his fidelity to the Dark One.

Unfortunately, while as educated as he was known to the masses, many did not find him as equally attractive in terms of beauty. Some would even go as far as to say he took the short end of the 'conventional attractiveness' stick. You could not recall the last time the First was witnessed with a lover hanging on his arm.

But here he stood, eyes blazing with his master’s fire, using but one calculated claw to draw a single slit down your t-shirt down to your leggings. He took both of his large hands to hook in the waistband and pulled them down slowly. And he was just as beautiful as he considered you. You longed terribly to be bent by his every will.

Inch by inch your white panties was revealed along with the bare skin of your legs. Now unclad of any clothing except for your bra and underwear, you suddenly felt self-conscious.

There was no need, howbeit. Each man suddenly smelt your arousal by greater lengths than before and now was ready to ravage your body. The primal urge to claim and to breed was coming to surface. The Second gripped the handles of the chair, taming the beast that was clawing its way

“I hope you do not have any sort of attachment to these articles of clothes. If so, It will be my turn to seek for forgiveness.”

Not a single trace of remorse could be detected.

You felt the First rip away the garment that separated them from what he ached for. The cool air against your bare heat made you clench your legs shut. He did the same with your bra, both no longer recognizable and strewn in tattered strips on the floor somewhere in the room.

“Show us, Little One. Show your Papas what belongs to them.” the First whispered, urging you to reveal your heat. He gently kneaded your ass, slowly bringing you closer until you molded bodies

“Are you sure? I mean, I know you are, but, I guess what I am trying to ask is, why me?” you squeaked shyly.  

“You called us,” he responded simply, looking up to meet your eyes.

The puzzlement on your face was ghastly. “I haven't . . ."

He chuckled at your ignorance. “You may not have called us directly, alas your body did. You are ovulating, Sweet.”

Your eyes widened in realization.  “You’re saying that . . . that you smelled my . . .” you trailed off not being able to continue out of sheer bashfulness.

“We have demon blood running through our veins. We can do many things that the average human wished they could.”

“I heard that you had to be locked up when in heat? That people get hurt when it happens?"

"We aren't the ones in heat. You are, hence we have more control over ourselves. You are in no danger." Nihil assured.

"Oh," you went silent for a moment. "Can I ask what I smell like then? Do I smell good?"

"Your natural scent is honey with a twinge of strawberries, but when you are ovulating as you are currently, the strawberries transfer to raspberries and is extremely compelling. I, the same with them, could not have possibly ignored the call for if we did, the unfortunate events of rabidness would occur.” the Second explained, all the while slicking his cock with precum, relishing in being the teacher to your student.

The blush could not be stopped from painting your cheeks a rosy pink. The elders were silent, amused by the Second’s reply. The Third, not caring to keep his mouth shut, laughed loudly.

“You know her distinct smell? Sei colpito come un gattino!” he cackled, careful not to move too much. She watched as the Second's face hardened, his eyes sharp with hostility.  

“Mettiti in silenzio prima che io ti faccia.”

The Third yelped when his hair was gripped tighter.

“Enough! Insolent!” Nihil snapped at his sons. He took a long whiff in his oxygen mask still holding the look of despisal in their direction. The Second relaxed in his seat but did not relent his grasp on his brother's hair.

“I’m glad that I smell good then.” you laughed sheepishly.

“Delectable.” the Second purred.

"Fucker." the Third muttered.

The First rolled his eyes and then focused his attention to you. He bent down, his intentions clear as day, but before he continued, his eyes locked onto yours.

“May I?”

Even filled with the aggressive need to mate, he still asked for your consent. Everything that is Unholy, please let you make it until dawn in one piece because you nodded quickly, offering yourself to him without a second thought.

“Please taste me, Papa,” you asked, bringing your hips up. He needed nothing more as his mouth attached to its destination.

“She begs so nicely,” Papa Nihil murmured, but it was all drowned out by the tongue that was sliding in and out of your most precious area.

You moaned, legs trembling, your mind a  You crumpled backward, but Papa did not stop himself. He was a growling mess between your legs, pushing you upwards so he gained more access to your dripping heat.

“Oh, oh! Papa! Yes!”

You internally wished that Papa had hair for you to handle. All you could do was grip the sheets in your palms and pray to Satan for sweet mercy.

Between blurry eyes, the others had removed their papal robes and vestments and now stood nude and proud with the exception of the Second who still wore his signature leather gloves. He sat in the chair across from Nihil to the side of your bed, fucking you with his leer. Their cocks stood just as proud.

Your attention, a mere Sister of Sin. You became more hot and wet knowing those cocks would be inside you soon. Sensing the ever-growing pleasure boil from within you started to quake.

“So close,” you whimpered. A slight movement of his face referenced a smile.

“Come for me, Little One.”

He continued his ministrations, lapping greedily at the excess juices that managed to flow out of you.

“Papa!” you screamed, clutching him with the heels of your feet so he couldn’t move away, reversing the roles from earlier. As if he would ever dream of moving from such a beautiful sight such as you writhing on the bed beneath him. He could almost say you rival his beloved Belial with your wondering.

Done coming down from the blissful high, you still ached for more. You needed him inside you.

“I need you, Papa!” you begged, spreading your legs wantonly. The First chuckled, a crooked smile just as crooked as his nose.

“Ask, my obedient little Sister, and you shall receive.”

He pulled his garments up revealing his own stiff cock. His royal cock stood proudly, waiting to be delved inside your delicious heat. It was small in length, but the girth of it was wide as well as untrimmed at the base.

The Third grumbled because he had no choice but to stand back and let the First take you. In his not so humble opinion, the First was not as estimable as he and proceeded to send an invocating prayer to the Dark Deity below to grant an erectile dysfunction disorder to certain Papa in the near future.

“What a little whore. Desperately needing our cocks.” the Second said as his gloved hand rolled around his length, teasing.

The First settled himself between your legs not even ridding himself of his garments, and with one swift thrust was inside you. Your slickness allowed easy access although you needed time to adjust to his size. You only had one lover in your life and that had been a good two years ago.

“Oh, Papa. You feel so good inside me.” you moaned. Wrapping your legs around his waist eliciting his own deep moan as his cock drove deeper from the change in angle. Slowly, he started to pump himself in and out. He took his pace nice and slow for which you were thankful. Being without sex for so long had made you quite out of practice. Papa took one of your hands, interlocking it with his as if you two had been longtime lovers.

The others watched from a distance, all hands wrapped around their cocks, smoothing them over and under, yearning for the friction that they knew the First was lost in. The Second visibly sneered at the exchange of love between you and the First.

You felt the heat’s presence in your abdomen creeping closer. Hugging Papa closer with your thighs, you cooed and he knew you were close.

“You will take my seed like an obedient Sister, will you not? Bear my semen proudly from within? Will you show our dark master how acquiescent you are to your Papa?”

“Papa! Yes! Fuck!” you thrust against him as you spasmed from pleasure. He came shortly after, his pace picking up speed as he made sure his semen got deep inside, growling out his release. He stayed inside you once his balls were now empty of semen, shifting his weight so he didn't hurt you, letting his risen heartbeat calm. Placing a tender kiss at your temple, you felt him slip out. You frowned, whimpering from the loss of contact and warmth he effused.

He leans down and gives you one last kiss, this time on the lips. Your eyes instantly close as you used your tongue to pry his lips open and taste his mouth.

“Shh, my love. As much as it pains me, I have to take my leave. You have other needs to satisfy in the meantime.” he extends an arm towards your expectant lovers.

He situates his garments properly, sending you one last pleasant look, and disappeared out the door. The Third made a way to where you lay however his brother still held him in place which earned a growl and weeping from his younger brother who scraped at the carpet.

"Unleash me! She is mine!" he flared harshly. His eyes sparked with anger and desire. He was Papa Emeritus III, damn it. He would not allow himself to be denied for whom he craved.

His pitiful attempts to be demanding did not phase the Second, who sat bored in his seat, one hand on his cock and the other chaining his childish brother to the ground. He cocked his head in your direction.

"Who doesn't have any manners now," The Second hissed. "Did the lady ask for his presence?"

You respected the Second greatly, but he could be a right asshole even to his family. The Third gave you a pout, whimpering and pounding the ground with his fists.

"Come here, Papa." you opened your arms. The Second threw his brother towards you in a whirl of strength and distaste. 

The Third nearly knocked the air out of you by jumping on the bed to secure his rightful place once he was freed. A giggle at his eagerness made him simper.

"You belong to me, Ghuleh." he hissed.

You felt his burning member rubbing along your thigh waiting so patiently to plunge. He flipped you over to take a place on top, leading the roles of the dominant party. Your eyebrows arched. Wasn't he going to take you on top? 

"Papa?" you questioned confused.

"Ride me like a stallion, baby girl.”

_Oh shit_

"Did my little viper lose her fangs?" the Second mocked at your silence.

"Uh, I don't, I mean I’ve never rode someone. What if you aren’t satisfied . . ." you trailed off bashfully, despising your inexperience. The Third cackled like a hyena making you pout in defense.

“Take a hold of my reigns. I am yours to use,” he smiled wickedly. Gulping deeply, you relented. Anything for your Papa, right?

The Third was transfixed on your rocking breasts. They swayed in time to your bobbing and looked delectable. Not able to resist, he locked lips with one of your nipples, gentle suckling with the beat of your hips. You moaned loudly, loving his slitted tongue.

“Fucking hell, Ghuleh.” he groaned, laying back onto the pillows to watch you idly with half-lidded eyes. You bounced on his cock for a solid 5 minutes, easing yourself on and off again. Your thighs burned in pain but you paid no mind. The Third felt too good inside you and you loved being able to control the times of your hips.

He eyed your nightstand. He grabbed something small from the top and leaned up so you were pressed chest to chest. He took an arm to wrap around your back and the other held the object up to your face.

Lipstick?

"Hold still."

He uncapped the dark red stick and pressed the creamy point to your lips, sliding it over and under, coating the pink into a maroon. Done, he inspected his work. Satisfied, he capped the object and threw it down on the floor. He kissed your coated mouth, licking and sucking. He thrusted his hips upwards, filling you whole. You moaned against the ferociously moving mouth.

"You taste so sweet, my dear."

His white and black face paint was a mix of dual colors with the addition of red and pink smeared around his mouth and jaw. It was messy and sticky, something you weren't used to, but it was heaven disguised as hell enveloped in delectation. Your faces were hot and sweaty, rubbing the paint and lipstick away and left you with half of your face stained and his bare. his bare. Your hands entangled in his hair to pull him closer.

"Fuck me harder," you demanded, grounding your hips onto his. He howled excitedly, turning you onto your back, sliding himself out, slicking the head of his cock with your juices and plowing back in. His arms became your saviors as he rammed his cock so far within you almost fear he would rip you in two.

"Is that hard enough? Shall I give you more? Can you even take it?" A thrust separated each question. Maybe it was spur of the moment type thing or maybe you wanted to tease him. Whatever it was, you smiled mischievously from beneath him.

"I've had better."

The Second's laughter and the Third's rapture of anger boomed, shaking the walls. The Third kissed you hard, hard enough to leave bruises, hard enough to show you managed to really have pissed him off and turned him on.

"I'm going to fill your belly with my cum and you are going. To. Love. Every. Fucking. Second. Of. It."

You felt his cock explode, and you fell limp at his hand. Your legs hooked loosely on his waist, your head spinning and cunt vibrating with euphoria. His chest heaved, his once slicked hair was an outright monstrosity of curls and knots, but he soon was calm enough to lay at your side, humming softly.

About ten minutes passed of just resting on the bed, back to chest. He had his arm on your waist, nose pressed into your hair. You were watching the Second curl his fingers around his balls, languidly lining his fingers over the slit of his member's opening.

Like the First, the Third dressed, though more carelessly.

"Until next time," he bowed. He sent you a butterfly kiss which you caught happily with one hand then vanished out the doorway. If you didn't know better you believed you heard a distant kazoo honking. 

"I beckon you to me now, Seestor." Nihil calmly stated behind you. You glanced at the Second wanting to know how he felt knowing he would be the last one. He nodded his head towards you in affirmation. 

You made your way in the direction Nihil who sat in a chair in the corner of the room. His oxygen tank was forgotten at his side. His new attraction was on your young figure making its way towards him.

His thighs were a sight to behold. Thick with muscle, it surrounded a jutting cock that was long in length and uncircumcised.

"Is this for me, your Unholyness?" you asked sweetly, getting to your knees. You rested your small hands on his thighs. Confirmed was he muscled and much more.

“Seestor, you have been such a naughty one, haven’t you?” 

“Yes, Papa.” 

“I wish to have you on my cock. Will you do me the honor?” 

You rose to your feet and got on your knees on either side of Papa Nihil. Your entrance hovered over the demonic looking length. It seeped precum and the remnants of your saliva. You sunk yourself onto the hardened length which now pulsed from the entrapment your walls created. 

Papa rumbled lowly in satisfaction. His long, graying hair rested on his shoulders. His head lolled against the chair’s furnishings. 

He filled you whole, giving you immense pleasure by just a few inches of intrusion. 

Nihil rose his hips, gyrating pelvis against pelvis, followed by a pistoned speed of his dick, catching you off guard. You managed to wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself upwards. 

“Mmm,” 

Your breasts smashed against his hard chest, sliding along the same rhythm as his hard and quick thrusts. You held on desperately to his shoulders, that unlike the thick musculature of his thighs, were thin, almost frail-like. Given the restrictions of his age, Nihil had the stamina and strength of an adult bull who severely needed to rut. You would be feeling it tomorrow. Would you be able to walk on your own? 

Being used sexually, to most, was a form of degradation that even with both parties willing and wishing would be shamed. Somewhere, deep within your mind where the rational part lies, you knew the fact of you being fucked senseless by not one, nor two or even three men, but four demonic popes should have revolted you. In reality, you were very pleased with your current state of affair. 

Nihil's forehead was slick with perspiration. His eyes were strained with concentration and his legs bucked beneath yours. The hair on the outer layer of skin scratched the smooth texture of yours. The heat built in more places than one. 

"Yesss." Nihil hissed. You felt jets of cum shoot their way into your canal. You came when his cock spasmed, sliding in and out of your pussy, gripping for dear life. 

Like with the First, and you considered it had to be because of their age, you two took the time to settle back onto earth. Figuring he'd want you off of him now that he was finished you slid off of him. His arms gripped like a cage around you keeping you in position against his chest.

"Rest, Sister. For a few minutes . . ." he said softly as he brushed your hair out of the way of your face. So Nihil was a cuddler after sex kind of man. You rested your head on his shoulder relaxing in his arms. 

The Second made a noise one could safely assume was a sound of disruption. "I don't mean to be cut on such a tender moment, but I do believe it is my turn with the girl." 

"Hm," Nihil hummed, displeased, but gently settled you down from his lap. He took more time dressing than the First and Third, partly due to his body's need for rest and the other being his cocky ways of pissing off the Second by taking his sweet time, straightening out any unwanted wrinkles or creases on his robes, purposely delaying your time with his son who he knew wanted him to leave before he had his way with you. 

"If he does not satisfy you, Seestor, you know where my office is." he winked coyly, leaving soon after. 

The Second looked upon you expectantly. Even without the extravagant clothing, he radiated power.

“Come here, girl. You’ve had your fill of my brother and father. You are mine furthermore.” he pulled his forefinger in a ‘come hither’ motion. You obeyed without question. Excitement bubbled your core like the inner workings of a fizzy soda. 

“Tsk, tsk. On your knees, Sister. Present your submission.” he ordered.

Sinking to your knees, you crawled over to his feet where you bowed your head. The heat from the fireplace licked your face. He raked his hand down your back, tracing your spine down towards your opening where he sunk his gloved digit inside, swirling around as if swirling a fine wine in a glass before inhaling its aroma.

“I can smell your pheromones, girl. Such sweet nectar. It called to us. We couldn’t possibly resist the call invitation to breed you until you were filled to the brim with our royal seed. To ignore such delicacy-“ he whipped out of you to lick the juice, groaning as your flavor kissed his tongue. “-Satan himself would behead us.”

In response, you bucked your hips upwards, silently begging for more. He smirked at your display of ardor.

He smacked a palm across your butt cheek. You yelped in surprise. A hot blush rose on your face from embarrassment

“I’ll decide what and when, Sister.“

A nod. “Yes, Sir.”

“Better. I prefer my Pets with bedside manners, until I get them in bed, of course.” A smirk of arrogance graced you. “Tell me, Pet. Are you ready for Papa to fuck the daylight out of you?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Please what? I’m afraid I may have misheard.” 

Another smack. 

“Please, Sir!”

“Very good.”

He got on his knees and grabbed your hips, bringing your backside as close as possible, and without warning, he brought you onto his randy cock. You expected him to start bulleting his way inside like his Nihil had done previously, however his movements were instead deep and short and agonizingly slow, slower than the First.

His balls smacked against your pussy with every thrust he gave. No sound came from his mouth except a few grunts here and there. Even with the slow pace, pleasure riveted across your body in bursts while he buried his cock against your walls. He wanted you to feel every inch of him. Not used to sharing those he considered his, he made sure you would remember him and him alone. 

His brother and father, like him, had been unable to resist the temptations the little human bestowed. They had been subjected to the smell of her pheromones calling to them, practically begging to be used. Even he could not deny them the joys of your flesh.

He bent over your quivering figure to roam his hands across the front. He grabbed your breasts which were slick with sweat from the current exertion and heat of the fire crackling in front of you. Had it not been for the leather worn gloves his grip would have been difficult to keep. The ridges of the gloves graze your sensitive nipples, sending jolts of shocks down your body like lightning. 

"You take my cock so well," he thrust harder, slightly picking up speed. The primal urge was overtaking any logical notion. He'd soon become just as feral as the Ghouls when they were in their heat cycle. A snarl ruptured in his throat when you moaned loudly and began rubbing your ass along his hips, taking him more deeply if were even possible. 

"Fuck me, Papa! Use me, breed me, I don't care. Just please for the love of Lucifer do not stop!" you practically screeched. 

"They'd have to stake me through the heart and pull me limb by limb until I stop fucking you and even then-" he leaned down, pausing at when his lips touched your ear, "- I still would be balls deep within your pretty little cunt."

The crudeness of his words nearly brought you to completion.

His cock was that of a serpent. Slithering in and out, thrusting to the hilt before sliding away to repeat again. 

Papa began to pant like a rabid dog and started to mercilessly pound himself into you. You were sent abruptly forward, inches away from the fire-pit, beads of sweat dripping onto the carpeted floor where your fingers gripped dark brown clumps of soft wool.

“You blush so exquisitely, you know. Like artwork. It starts at your cheeks, down to your neck where it creeps down your spine and settles at your lovely ass.” he traced his long fingers in-sync with his words. 

Abruptly he stalled his movements much to your disappointment. Feeling his hand pushing your side, you were forced onto your back, legs spread, and once again filled to the brim with his length. He spread you as widely as was able. 

"You may have been fucked by those who aren’t I, but you will remember my cock and only mine, understood?" he told, commanding as ever.

_That’s not going to be hard_

"Yes, Pa-Papa! Oh!"

His pace continued forth until you soon felt the all-too-familiar pleasure.

"Papa, come, please. I want you-" a thrust cut you off "-you to come inside me. Please, please." You keened to Papa. He focused on watching the soft padding of your stomach ripple from his sharp motions. Soon it'd be warmed by his demonic ejaculation. His mismatched eyes then went wide slightly, turning black without falter. At least they appeared black when you two stared at one another. You assumed he was close and waited for the spurts of semen, but you felt something prods at your entrance that was connected to his cock.

Confused you lifted head and saw a knot was then penetrating your pussy. The knot was expanding your insides now, locking the two of you together. Jets of cum followed soon thereafter. Papa moaned loudly and his thrusts slowed until he could move no more.

"Fuck, that’s it, pet."

You hadn't expected to be knotted. The idea never struck you. 

"Papa!" 

“Come for me, girl. Come on my cock.”  Papa demanded harshly whilst laying an arm on your lower body to keep your hips from bucking that would lead to an uncomfortable pain. 

Papa hated to admit when things happened that he did not intend to and knotting you was right at the top of the list. This occurrence was only meant to be a reliever of his and his families’ craving. 

His softening bulge was an indication that it would be more than a one-off or even several one night stands. His seed, more potent now that he knotted you, would kill off that of his kin and win the race of impregnation.

“Tell me, piccolo sfrenato, have you gotten your fulfillment thus far as I have?” he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. His hand, claws retracted, rested on your belly. He appeared at ease or dare she propose, even pleased. 

“That was absolutely amazing.” you breathed after regaining your breath. The Second, exampling his haughtiness, responded. "Fucking me is of that nature. My partners hold no qualms about agreeing." 

You tried not to let his comment hurt, but the words which slid so easily from his mouth inevitably did. Your heart clenched at the mention of his past lovers and how you were not the first and most likely not the last he would take to his bed. Papa turned to look at you when you tensed. Seeing the look of hurt on your features, he internally cursed. If this were any other one night stand he indulged in every so often he would not have thought twice about what he said, but this would not be just another fling under his belt.  

"You will bear my offspring," he said after a few agonizingly minutes of silence. 

"What?" you asked. 

"I knotted you and so my seed will sow on your womb." His hand curled on your abdomen. "Thus you and my child will be my utmost priority." 

You wondered if this was his apology for bringing up the sensitive topic. It worked pretty darn good if true. Pregnancy had always been a far away dream of yours. Children of the Second? Would you be a good mother? How will the Church handle the news? What will be your position within the Church as you were to be a mother of one of the Papa's child?

"How do you know for sure? I did have sex with three other people tonight."

"Our seed is potent compared to human men's and even more potent when it is birthed from knotting their partner. I have no doubt mine will delete its competition. It's my seed in the end." 

Your hand covered your belly. You smiled slightly. "Are you okay with me being the mother? I don't even know your first name . . ." 

"You will not know my first name either. The truth of my birth name is only known by my family. Why should I not be happy with you as my partner? You've done the most work I have seen out of most of the Sisters or Brothers here and you have shown numerous times that you are competent enough to know your place and what is expected of you. You will do fine. Come," he stood, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the bathroom. He drained the cold water and replaced it with its steamy opposite. 

"You look dreadful," he smirked, glancing at your form. 

"I was fucked like a broodmare tonight. Sorry if I didn't take the time to brush my hair between shifts," you smirked back. 

"Mouthy! We'll have to fix that. As well with you taking turns with my brother and father. You are mine and only mine. If any of them touch you without my knowledge or permission, I will have them shackled to a wall and have the birds outside pick out their eyes and shit on their dangling remains." 

Your eyes widened. You'd forgotten how dangerous the Second could be. "I am yours, Papa." 

You stepped inside the tub letting your body sink. You muscles unfurled themselves from their tightly bound knots. 

“Papa?" 

"Yes?" he answered from his seat on the edge of the tub. 

"What if I and the baby are not accepted?”

He took your hand and kissed your knuckles, a mysterious glint in his eyes. 

"Do not fret. I will not let either of you to be harmed." 

"I'm worried, you know? What if they do reject us?" 

He gave you a smile, but it was possessed with glints of malevolence. You had a point, a very real point. Nihil, with his expectations of more heirs, might become too greedy and try to take his child away from him. Knowing Nihil, unfortunately, something he had first-hand proficiency in, he'd try to get rid of him and his partner if it meant retaining the rights for the life he created. He'd be damned twice if that were to be. He sighed deeply and laughed heartlessly. 

“Then I say let the fury of their fires condemn us to the deepest parts of hell.” 


End file.
